


"The only monster here, is you"

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kinda based on greatest showman, Let these boys pine, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Please do not read if you are sensitive to any form of violence or abuse, Ringleader!Michael, also this is an AU, boyf riends - Freeform, freak show au, hella gay, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy heere/michael mell - Freeform, meremy hell, not really - Freeform, pinning, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Jeremy, was in an orphanage of reformation. The headmaster, squip...Very strict in his ways.What if Jeremy Has enough?What will happen when he finds a family along his journey?What is he feeling?-----The freakshow au that no one has been asking for.





	1. Prologue|Welcome to the freak show

**Author's Note:**

> Freak Show au!!!
> 
> Hope y'all like!

 

Waking up in a cold sweat Jeremy huddled himself in a ball to control his whimpers coming through his mouth.

 

The same dream once more.

 

The dream of the monsters in the giant red tent.

 

He wonders through a wheat field admiring the falling sun, he hears a rustle in the wheat beside him.

 

A woman comes out with big pointy claws, fangs dripping from her mouth crimson blood. Her ears oddly hairy, her eyes shining a bright yellow.

  
He bolted out of her attacks. Running to a large tent.

 

He steps inside and finds another girl with four arms, each large. She makes an attempt to swipe Jeremy, yet missing. That allowed Jeremy to flee.

 

He manages to climb a wooden ladder that could all apart any second.

  
He see’s just below him a man climbing to get him. He had a toned body and a tall figure. He was coming full speed at Jeremy.

  
Jeremy attempted to jump to the off the ladder a tightrope.

 

His fingers dangling on it.

 

He can hear all of their laughing voices, drowning his own thoughts of agony.

 

He sees one girl with short black hair and piercing green eyes. Her head covered in thorns dripping a black liquid.

 

On the other end of the tight rope he sees another girl a abnormally normal. But a mouth on her face, a mouth on her neck and one on her chest, laughing at the boy who hands are slipping. 

 

He heard an an right laugh below, he uncarefully looks below him to find a boy with scars and boiling skin. He has a match in his right hand.

 

And with that he sets himself on fire.

 

The two girls step closer on the tight rope, making jeremys left hand release its grasp.

 

One by one his fingers unleash, and he is brought into the pit of fire below him.

 

Trying not to wake up his headmaster, he keeps quiet in his bedroom.

His bedroom is plain and simple. One nightstand next to him with an oil lamp, a wardrobe in the corner with his outfits, and last a twin sized bed which he sleeps on.

 

He was always the emotional one out of the boys and girls that lived here. 

 

He was brought in late by an outsider that goes by the name of Mr. Reyes, he said he found him on the side of the road broken and bruised.

 

Brought him here were he had been learning to be reformed like the rest of the children here.

 

The headmaster's motto was always ‘we save the pitiful children.’

 

Such misery he brought to jeremy. Though Jeremy doesn’t remember much but his own name, he does know of peace and equality teachings from the outside world.

 

He missed laying down under the clouds being free to dance and cry.

 

Not showing one bit of emotion is pure misery.

 

In front of guests put your mask on, of a fake smile.

 

In front of the headmaster, show no emotion, become monotonous immediately. Do what your told.

  
No hesitation. 

 

Jeremy found himself in the greenhouse with his so called ‘friend’ Dustin. He was an older guest at the foster home, but he was still fairly new. Him and Jeremy would tend to the garden to make supper for everyone in this house.

 

Dustine was more of a rebel than Jeremy. Dustin would always try to make small talk with Jeremy with a giggle.

 

But dustin...Dustin even though he had a giggle, he would always do anything to keep himself out of trouble.

 

Oh the whippings Jeremy would endure from the lies dustin has spread.

 

Jeremy kept quiet as he picked the potatoes carefully from the ground below.

 

He was grabbing another potatoe once more, before he heard an awfully large crash.

 

Dustin had mange to fling a potato behind him, crashing into the greenhouse windows.

 

Time had stop for the two. They found themselves frozen.

 

They were snapped out of their daze as they heard a painfully loud yell. 

 

“Who is responsible for this?!” The headmaster glared before them. Teeth glaring through his unjustful growl. His eyes fuming with anger.

 

Dustin cleared his voice and returned to a monotone state. 

 

“Mr. Squip, Jeremy had thrown the potatoe at me, because I told him to stop his yapping.”

 

“Oh did he.” The squip turned his head to the now fear ridden boy.

 

Jeremys bottom lip shook as he bit it.

 

He could see the leather blood-stained belt on the squips belt. His hand raced for it then grabbing it.

 

He let it unhold, Jeremy carefully lifted up his long sleeved shirt. Now showing his scars that bumped up on his skin lightly.

 

Jeremy's hand was shaking as the headmaster marched towards him.

 

“Jeremy how much do you believe you deserve?” The headmaster whispered in his ear.

 

Jeremy found the courage to answer “to-three one for not doing my job right, one for speaking, and one for t-throwing the potato.” 

 

The headmaster shook his head in disagreement.

 

“I think five. Jeremiah.”

 

\-----

 

Jeremy rubbed his pain in agony as he sat on his bed. He was given no food, for disobeying a 3rd time this week.”

 

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the dresser and window.

 

He looked out through the window seeing all the other children playing around in the mud, not having any care in the world.

 

The children laughing and pointing at little dandelions in the ground seemed surreal to him.

 

he sighed as walked back and forth quietly from his bed to his wardrobe having an argument with himself.

 

He slumped down on the bed and looked at the perfect ceiling.

 

Always perfect.

 

Always smooth, never cracked, while he showed his flaws.

 

He sat up slowly. He looked to the window once more.

 

His eyes showing dread as he turned his way to the bedroom door.

 

Jeremy marched over to the sealed window.

 

He slid it open felt a nice breeze he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

He let one foot and hand to step out from the window, along with his whole body.

 

He sat on the roof feeling the cold spring chills wandering in the distance.

 

He shuts the window behind him and looks to an old pipe along the tally house. He flops his hands upon the pipe and slides down, letting his feet hit the perfect mowed grass.

 

He spots an old river immediately near the young children in the mud. 

 

He sees an opportunity and rushes to the river.

 

Now Jeremy is not a complete idiot, I suppose. He looked around the floodplain and found a large piece of wood.

 

Knowing a bit of science, wood+water=floating 

 

He threw the wood into the river, with a large splash it floated aback. 

 

The children looked at the paranoid jeremy with giant eyes.

 

Jeremy went into the river that was already taking his wood down stream. 

 

He hopped onto the wood and watched as he slowly descended to a path to nowhere. 

 

\----

 

He felt a bump on the floating piece of wood and looked to his side, he managed to catch himself in a lake.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been floating, but must had been ages, for the stars had already raised to the sky above.

 

He decided that walking on his cold wet feet was better than staying nowhere.

 

He dunked his body into the water managing to swim to the bank of the lake.

 

He felt the mud get in between his toe nails. He kicked his foot in the air getting the mud out, he started to venture forth to the great unknown.

 

He found himself traveling through a forest of wonders.

 

Animals he had never seen before, before him!

 

Like oh my god look at that rabbit!

 

Then he heard a low growl towering behind him. 

 

He guled and looked around with a shaking body before him. 

 

He found himself next to a rabid dog. Foam dripped from the corners of its mouth, it’s eyes looked red, hungry for flesh. 

 

Jeremy made a bold brake for it and ran to the nearest thing he saw without thinking. 

 

He could see a large field with ferns and wheat.

 

He found himself not being able to breath. His legs becoming wobbly every step he took.

 

Then he busted his ass by tripping over air.

  
He looked to the dog. Looking to charge.

 

He covered his face with his hands, then hearing a whimper coming from the dog.

 

He looked up to see a man towering above him throwing rocks.

 

“WITH THE POWER OF THESE PEBBLES I TELL YOU TO PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE!” The man screamed from up above.

 

Jeremy thought he was hallucinating. A guy like 11 feet is throwing rocks at a dog.

 

Jeremy was confused, shocked, and thinks he’s dreaming. Spoiler alert he's not.

 

The dog manages to sprint away with a whimper leaving Jeremy and the man allone.

 

“I-uh-um t-thanks?” Jeremy sat up looking up at the man he could barely see.

  
“Oh sure! Here let me get down.” He saw the man carefully take one of his legs off?!

 

And using that to stab into the ground. He repeated doing the same prices, than sliding down.

 

“Names Michael Mell, pleasant to meet you.” Michael tipped his elongated top hat to Jeremy. He bowed and recollected himself.

 

“Please tell me your name?” Michael smiled warmly, it melted Jeremys heart a bit.

 

“Oh uh Jeremy, uh Jeremy. I-i don’t know my last name though sir.” 

 

“Hey you must be a orphan like mwah” He pointed to himself, his suit wrinkling with him. “Hey you should stay the night at my place, as long as you don’t mind my family being a little freaky at first.”

 

“I thought you said you were an orphan?” 

 

“Who said orphans couldn’t make families? I didn’t hear any rules.” He shuru bed.

 

He took a hold of Jeremys hand, leading him somewhere.

  
Jeremy found himself staring at the man.

 

He wore a black silk suit, with a matching top hat. The top hat had a lace of bright red silk. He wore a matching red waistcoat to match. His suit was black to match the hat. And wore a gold button on his right side of his chest.

 

His face was defining though. It wa-

 

“Jeremy?”    
  
Jeremy was cut short of his thoughts when he saw the concerning look from his svoir.

 

“Hmm?” jeremy hummed.

 

“I need my hand.” Michael’s smirk grew instantly on his face as he saw Jeremy turn a bright shade of red

 

“Oh of c-course sir! I apologize.” 

 

“No need, simple thing, here.” He Handed Jeremy a large coat that was completely black.

  
“Sir I can't possibly take this, I’ll be fine in the clothing I have.” Jeremy politely denied the coat.

 

“Oh nonsense, your gonna catch a cold, please take my coat, I can always wash it later.” 

 

Jeremy reluctantly took the coat and pulled it around his arms admiring the sweet smell of honey around it.

 

Jeremy looked to Michael, who now was bare arms, with light toned muscle.

 

“Now let’s get to my home. Also my family is a little… freaky. Don’t be alarmed. My family is the kindest people you’ll meet.” 

 

Jeremy saw an opening in the Field and saw a large red and black striped tent.

 

Jeremy panicked, he stepped back looking wide eyes to the devils tent.

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

“T-that place was in my n-nightmare. M-monsters.” 

 

Something in the tan man's face turned furious.

 

“Monsters huh? I don’t see any there. Your looking at my home.” He growled crossing his arms.

 

Jeremy gasped as he saw a man walk out of it in the distance.

 

The man spotted Michael and him, he saw a devilish smirk.

 

He started making his way to them in cold sprint, Jeremy frightened his behind the taller man.

 

“Heya Rich.” Michael greeted joyfully extending his hand for a handshake.

 

As they shook hands, Jeremy peered behind Michael, looking at a joyful shorter man.

 

The man had enormous muscles, toned. Red scars that reached from his face to his feet.

 

His hair had an interesting red streak in his dirty blonde hair. 

 

Interesting though, he had a gap in his teeth, like a really goofy one.

 

Then rich spotted Jeremy. 

 

“Hey a new guy. That's at home.” He said with a lisp in his voice.

 

Jeremy giggled a bit at the Funny voiced character.

 

“What’s so funny tall ass!” Rich poured crossing his arms.

 

“Oh come on rich it’s a little funny.”

 

“Come one mike!” 

 

Jeremy smiled softly stepping away from Michael slowly.

 

“Aww he’s a cutie, Michael will take good care of you~” Rich winked sticking his tongue out to Michael.

 

Jeremy’s face flushed and he tugged at the end of the coat, “uh t-thanks…?” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes and swiped Jeremy’s hand taking him to the tent.

 

Jeremy’s breath increased tenfold, his teeth were slamming against his inside cheek.

 

“Rich!” Michael stopped him dead in his tracks with a hostile stare. “He is obviously uncomfortable, please allow me to take him.” 

 

Rich scoffed and let go of Jeremy “fine, but allow me to get the others!” Rich stomped on the ground, like a child.

 

“Fine, Jeremy.” He looked to Jeremy and put his one knee on the ground “please don’t be frightened, okay? You can hold my hand.”

 

“Yeah hold his hand!” Rich slapped Michael’s back then skipping to the tent.

 

Jeremy slid his hand into Michael’s out reached hand, their fingers intertwined.

 

Jeremy wished his palms weren’t sweaty, and his face wasn’t flushing red. Anything to stop this new feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

It felt like butterflies, yet they felt like he was going to be hit by a horse. Yet again, it felt like he was going sky high, like a weird mixture of joy with anxiety.

 

What was this feeling so new?

 

Jeremy saw a round of people flood out of the tent.

 

He saw at least 6 figures come out.

 

Jeremy’s hand tightened on Michael’s.

 

Michael stepped closer to Jeremy and gave a soft smile.

 

He saw a girl trotting towards them with a jump in her step.

 

She had a radiant smile, she had dog like ears that flopped on her face, dirty blonde hair, lastly a short tail.

 

She extended her hand and gave an exgravantant introduction “Hi I’m Brooke!” She put her hands on her hips and did her most ‘sexy pose’ “the sexy dog.” 

She wheezed out stepping to the side to let the next girl come through.

 

The girl had red nail polish on her 4 hands. She had two normal hands and 2 that were on the middle of her back.

 

“I’m Chloe,” she went close to his face “if you hurt anyone here I will rip you apart.”

 

“That means she likes you.” Michael started with a giggle.

 

Chloe scoffed going to Brooke, attempting small talk.

 

Two girls came through giggling and whispering things to each other.

 

One with flowers in her hair and a green dress, made of duct tape, she came forth and did a spin.

 

“I’m Christine.” She sang bowing.

 

A girl with multiple mouths and a purple corset, with black dress pants came forth.

 

“I’m Jenna, and no I don’t bite.” She winked at Jeremy, Jeremy gave a light giggle as he shook her hand.

 

Last a man came with rich arms intertwined.

 

He looked decently normal.

 

“Hey I’m jake!” He grabbed Jeremy’s hand and shook it roughly.

 

Jeremy wheezed in pain, rubbing his already bruised hand.

 

“Welcome to the freak show Jeremy!” Michael let go and gave jazz hands stepping with everyone.

 

Jeremy gave a soft smile and waved softly.

 

“Introduce yourself tall ass!” Rich screeched in the flood of people.

 

“Oh uh um. I-I’m Jeremy.” 

 

He heard some “Heya Jeremy.” And some other responses.

 

“Here Jeremy, you look freezing, and the sun's going down, let’s get you inside.” Michael held Jeremy once more in the hand, like being addicted to the affection.

 

Jeremy followed suit to see that the tent had a side line of train tracks, that held a train, dormant. As well as train carts that held homes inside of them.

 

“Here Jeremy you can stay in this cart, theirs some clothes in there, so please change your clothes. Your going to get sick in that.” Michael smiled pointing to a baby blue cart. 

 

“T-thanks.” Jeremy mumbled nervously, fiddling with his coat sleeve. 

 

Jeremy opened the door and shut it behind him. Slumping to the floor. 

 

“What is this?”

  
  
  



	2. Welcome to the show|Jeremy wears a skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finds himself in a tent with new friends.
> 
> When a certain friend points out a problem that he doesn't quite get.
> 
> Shortly he watches the show.
> 
> But what is happening mean time? Who's looking for him?

“What is this?” 

 

Jeremy gripped his soaring chest, it wasn’t a pain he was feeling, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

 

He looked into his hands for a while trying to compose himself.

 

His face was hit with an unbearable warmth, his jeans became scratchy.

 

It felt weird and so different.

 

He sat up hesitantly looking to the side of the room. Their held a crate that dropped clothing.

 

He sighed pulling out clothes that certainly couldn’t fit him.

 

They seemed two sizes bigger than him.

 

Maybe three.

 

He then found clothes that seemed to fit his size.

 

It was some light Pants with a white button up, splattered with floral designs on it, that were blue!

 

He slid it on, admiring the warmth and coziness of it.

 

He found Michael’s coat, slipping it on once more.

 

He took a deep inhale of this intoxicating smell that came from the jacket.

 

He couldn’t quite describe it, but it was a familiar smell of home.

 

But Jeremy didn’t have a home, at least not anymore.

 

He reached for the handle, turning it, seeing that the sun had set already.

 

He raised his nose to the air smelling a fiery smoke.

 

He looked around, to see a blinding light ahead.

 

He walked over seeing everyone eating and enjoying themselves.

 

He spotted a familiar button up shirt, covered in dust and coal.

 

He made his way avoiding everyone else, to Michael.

 

Jeremy stood behind Michael for the longest time before Michael let out a high pitched scream after being startled at the kid behind him.

 

“Fuck Jeremy! You scared the living hell out of me.” Michael laughed so hard d, Jermey thought he was sobbing.

  
“I-i'm sorry Michael, are you okay?”Jeremy stepped forth to put his hand on michaels back, but once seeing Michaels dopey smile, he sighed with relief retracting his hand. 

 

Jeremy matched the same little smile that Michael gave him.

 

Jeremy’s hand was being pulled once more to a wooden seat next to the fire.

 

The fire was burning a bright orange, clearing to the sky, causing a dust of smoke to gather around. 

 

Jeremy looked up to the bright navy blue sky. Shimmering with the fireflies put up there. The speckling dance of the fluttering stars.

 

He felt himself calm as he looked into the sky.

 

He felt a light weight being dropped onto his pants, he saw a leather sack on his lap. He looked up to rich who was smirking handing him a stick.

 

He looked in the bag, while grabbing the stick, he found a sugary confection. Marshmallows.

 

Oh my, he had only heard and saw them once. When little children outside of the home threw them at his window, his headmaster however, banning him from ever having the cavity causing candy. 

 

He carefully picked one up, dazing into its soft structure, he carefully squeezed it, being reminded of a squeeze of a hug he never got.

 

Without even a single thought put into it, he stuck the marshmallow on the stick.

 

He stared for a second before being in a state of confusion. Why was this all too familiar to him? 

 

He was hit with a flood of deja vu.    
  
He looked to Michael who was staring back at him, michael turned his head quickly looking at the fire, with a tint of pink on his tan bold face.

 

He let out a cough, before Jeremy spoke. “S-so I just put this in the fire right?”

 

Michael turned to him, looking at the stick then nodding.

 

Jeremy stood up to go to the fire, never playing with fire he tried to go in before-

 

“What the hell dude!” Michael pulled engulfing him in a tighntinghug.

 

He pulled back looking into Jeremys eyes.

  
“You could have gotten hurt! Do you know what could have happened?! You c-co” He stopped seeing Jeremy's expression of grief.

 

Jeremy had the face of a puppy that got kicked, and now was being deeply ashamed of himself.

 

“Hey, im sorry, I just don’t like seeing my friends hurt.” Michael pulled Jeremy into a deep embrace, keeping the shivering boy from tearing up.

 

After a brief hug, and noises of ‘awws’ and some yelling ‘gay’. 

 

Michael led to a seat, showing him how to properly cook a marshmallows.

 

Jeremy found out he likes his burnt, while Michael likes his a perfect golden brown. 

 

Michael gave Jeremy a smore, showing him how to properly eat it.

 

Eating the sides first, then eating the middle.

 

“This is weally good!” Jeremy said muffled by his full mouth.

 

He swallowed feeling quite sleepy after a full stomach.

 

He contently leaned into Michael's side, quickly tiring up. Michaels side was soft and plush like a pillow, jeremy melted into it.

 

He felt Michaels head lean on his, he felt his soft hair tangle into his.

  
His eyes fluttered shut.

 

It must had been a while, he felt tapping and rubbing into his side.

  
His eyes fluttered open, groggily he opened them. He was still on Michael's side, Michael the one tapping him.

  
“Jeremy we gotta go to bed dude, it's going to be cold since the fire died out.” Michael soothed ,aking Jeremy once more tired. 

 

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and hummed in response.

  
Michael deciding that Jeremy was taking to long, huffed taking measures into his own hands. 

 

He grabbed Jeremy bridal style taking him to Jeremy’s blue cart before Jeremy whined about being alone again.

  
Michael huffed, taking him to his.

  
His red cart, dark and bright in the night sky.

 

.He sat him on his twin sized bed before setting up on the floor.

  
Michael about to leave Jeremy, Jeremy pulled his sleeve. “Don’t leave please.” Jeremy mumbled trying to keep his cool act.

 

Michael saw the desperation in his eyes, once matching his.

 

He sighed, finding himself being wrapped in Jeremys lanky arms. He nuzzled closer, enjoying this warmth the boy gave.

 

Once Familiar to his own Jeremy, that has been dead for as many years as he could remember.

 

Michael looked to Jeremys face, smiling with a hint of grief.    
  
Jeremy would want this, him moving on right? This should be a good new start. 

 

\---

 

Once Jeremy felt a bright light coming from a round window, he groaned, but he found himself feeling an unknown warmth. 

 

He looked to his side to find Michael closer to his face than anything. 

 

Jeremy felt that feeling return, he wanted to scream, squeal, laugh, run, and just crawl up in a hole. His face was hot once more.

  
But this time he payed attention to the details on michael's face. He saw Michaels breaths, his short breaths that played out in jeremy's head. He looked closely at michaels lips, a feeling of wanting to bring his to that pair. Just that pair of lips.

 

He felt himself retreating back from that thought when he saw Michael groan sitting up.

  
“Hey Jer.” He yawned with a grin on his face. 

 

“Hi M michael.” Jeremy looked at Michael stretching feeling that summer feeling somewhere else other than his stomach. Which also felt weird and stuffy.

  
He saw a bit of Michaels stomach exposed as he stretched, sending a wave of heat to his head. 

 

His shirt slide down once he returned to lay down.

 

“I want to sleep forever.” Michael mumbled shoving a pillow on his face.   
  
“But then you wouldn’t have marshmallows.” 

 

“Point taken.” 

 

They giggled for a while, having any uncomfortableness wash away. 

 

Jeremy pulled Michael up trying to get this guy up.   
  
“No sleep. I am weak. I need sleep.” Michael mumbled.

 

“Mmmmmmmm no.” Jeremy whined as he try pulling michael again, this time achieving his goal.

  
Michael finally got up going to the wooden door, starting to get ready for the day. 

 

Jeremy closely followed looking at the bright blue sky. 

 

He saw the rest of the gang heading to the giant striped tent. He followed inside. 

 

He was stunned at the sight he saw.

 

Large trapezes hanging, lanterns floating in the space it acquired.

 

Booths and chairs as far as he could see.

 

Hoops and other beautiful things in this house of mystery.

 

He saw them gathering at a large table, he quickly followed, trying to figure out what their doing.

 

“Okay!” Rich announced “me and chlo chlo today made some bacon, grits, and eggs! Y’all better enjoy, I am not taking any criticism!”

 

He saw Michael roll his eyes while smiling.

 

Michael sat down and invited Jeremy to sit next to him.

 

Jeremy plopped down and looked at the plate in front of him.

 

Usual for breakfast they would have plain yogurt (horrible) with nuts and fruit.

 

This was entirely different.

 

Michael noticed how Jeremy wasn’t eating his food, so his gave him a light nudge and spoke “eat up dude, we won’t be able to feed you when our show begins.” 

 

Jeremy was confuzzled, “what show?”

 

Michael pointed up to the tent, to his comrades, then spoke “circus? Tent, cool dudes. You know like circus.”

 

“O-oh! That’s amazing!” Jeremy blurted out, practically squealing before slamming his hand over his mouth.

 

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s clamped hand 

 

“Hey you don’t need to be embarrassed! Look we are all different. And that’s what’s good.” 

 

Jeremy grinned and turned to his food.

 

He ate with Michael admiring the ever growing personality of Michael Mell.

 

After everyone had finished consuming their breakfast, Chloe and Jenna went to clean the plates.

 

Which consisted of Jeremy asking if he could help in anyway, but them dismissing him.

 

Michael was busy on a tightrope making sure it could carry everyone for one of the spectacular acts.

 

“Dude I don’t know how you can be so confident.” Jake put a hand on Jeremy’s back.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy spoke quietly.

 

Jake eyes widened. “I-i thought you knew. Uh” Jake pointed, trying not to be obvious.

 

“You got a problem.” He pointed to Jeremy’s crotch.

 

“Whoa! It’s never been like that before!”

\-----

Shortly after that quite embarrassing, humor filled moment for Jake (Jeremy still doesn’t quite get it) Jake and Christine set him up in different clothes to cover up Jeremy's problem.

 

“Here put this on!” Christine shoved clothes his way and he fumbled with them.

 

He slowly started to peel his shirt away before Christine screamed “don’t get naked in front of us!!!”

 

Jeremy apologized, going into the closet.

 

When he came out he was in a blue pastel skirt that flew from his hips to his ankles, he had another button up long sleeve shirt that was white.

 

“Looking good dude!” 

 

“Aww Michael’s going to love it!”

 

“Y-you think so?” Jeremy fiddled with the strands of his hair, as his heart fluttered with images of Michael.

 

“We know so! Oh my god dude Michael’s like got the hots for you.”

 

“Wait he gets hot around me!? Does that mean he’s allergic!? Oh my god should I get some water for him everytime I come over or s-“

 

“Stop. Just stop.” 

 

“What Jake means is. Shhhhh small child.” She went on her tiptoes and put her finger on his mouth quieting him.

 

Her flowers on her head turned a bright green, then her face beamed.

 

“Oh my goodness Jeremy could be Michael’s new partner for the act!”

 

“Yeah! He hasn’t had one in years!”

 

“Yeeessss.”! Jeremy do you know how to do a trapeze?”

 

“Whaa-what's no.” jeremy was getting very confused on what they were insisting. Like what the hecky heck were they talking about. 

 

Christine pouted sticking out her bottom lip, her roses in her head turned a light red, declaring she was frustrated.

  
“Christine we could always train him you know.” Jake insisted looking into Jeremy direction.

 

Christine nodded with a sigh. 

  
They took jeremy back, to see Michaels face beaming a bright red.

 

Michael stepped closer admiring how jeremy was dress. His eyes looked up and down gazing Jeremy's appearance.

 

While that was happening, jeremy was panicking, “Oh my god he doesn’t like it. SHould I run, wait why do I care so much. Stop brain.” 

 

Michael went closer to Jeremy and grinned a toothy smile.    
  
“You look a-amazing.” Michael breathed out, then realizing he sounds like a gay twink.

 

A sigh of relief came out of Jeremy, he wiped the ever growing sweat off of his forehead.

 

He looked up at Michael gazing into his eyes. 

 

Jeremy was smirking and wondering how running away could bring him here.

 

“Hey guys people are arriving! We got be prepared!” Chloe screamed outside from the tent, allowing people to take their seats.

  
Michael waved off going into the distant part of the tent.

  
Jeremy stood there like an idiot smiling without a doubt in the world.

 

Then a word rang in his ear. “Love.”

 

The world around him faded into a distant memory.

 

“Love, noun, definition, a deep feeling or affection. Now Jeremy you are forbidden to feel such things. That is why the girls and boys are separated. Now repeat after me.”

 

\----

  
He found himself whispering to himself as the memory played out in his mind. He carefully walked himself out of the middle of the tent to a side looking at the sea of people flood in.

 

He found Brooke about to walk off before he grabbed her by the tail.   
  
“Jeremy!” She shrieked.

  
“Agh sorry brooke!” jeremy apologized letting go.

 

“What do you need? I’m going on in 10 minutes a-”

 

“Do you know what love is?”

 

“What?”   
  


“Do you know what love is?”

 

Brooke paused looking at jermey with a look of confusion.

 

She stiffened up making her back straight.

  
“Well it’s it’s, a feeling in your gut. You want to protect a person, you want to help them. You would do anything to keep them safe. But uh sometimes theires family love! Like when you uh, just want to be their and help a group of people. But the bottom line is, love is when you leave a apple outside someone's window every day, knowing they’ll find it. And them never knowing it's you.” She sighed at the end. Then walking away to the ladders.

  
Jeremy stuck out his tongue in concentration.

  
That's it! Jeremy loves michael! HAH! He wants to protect him, now that makes sense. That explains it all!

 

He found the show was starting he heard trumpets and lights going off. Then eh saw Michael up on a tight rope dangling.

 

He was stepping tiptoe, addressing the audience. 

 

“Ladies und gentlemen, Welcome to the show!” Mi bark announced looking to the Audience.

 

“We have many great performers, for example…” 

 

Michael let a foot dangle off of the tightrope, falling.

 

Jeremy gasped and stood there like an idiot .

 

Then Jake from the bottom caught his foot, having a landing

 

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief as Jake carried Michael in his hand.

 

“We have jake! As well as..” 

 

He stepped forth again letting Chloe with her forners carry him in the same way Jake did, but with two hands per foot.

 

Then Christine no second later allowed her hands filled with bushes and Daisy’s 

 

“Four armed woman!,untamed!” He loudly glared smiling.

 

Two figures from the stanza stands appeared above.

 

It was Jenna and Brooke.

 

Brooke jumped down through a long angled hoop that blasted in flames as she made through.

 

Jenna cannonballed through the hoop, the hoop did the same destructive thing.

 

“The sexy dog!  Queen Gossip!”

 

A large fire ring appeared near the stands, going out as it roared.

 

“And the fire breather!”

 

Rich stopped right in front of Michael kneeling with his light streak on fire.

 

Then all the lights had turned out, giving Jeremy a startle.

 

They turned the lights on to reveal only Michael.

 

“For our first act! We shall have the dagger throw!”

 

He strapped poor rich to a spinning wheel.

 

While Jake threw daggers at 5 points.

 

Scary.

 

—-

 

After the show Jeremy came out amazed.

 

He was perplexed.

 

“What did you think of the show?” Michael asked rubbing sweat off his head.

 

“Oh my god. It was AMAZING!” Jeremy squealed “oh my god you in the air! The throwing daggers. Oh my god did you see brooke! It was amazing! 

 

“Heh, thanks!” Michael chuckled at Jeremy’s enthusiasm, he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he looked at Jeremy with a god blessing smile.

 

Jeremy grinned back having amazing emotions overwhelm him.

 

Jeremy was happily looking to Michael. 

 

He felt himself happier than he was before.

 

His life is going his way.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S NOT HERE ANYMORE?!” A large man with a beard screamed at the top of his lungs at the headmaster.

 

“He wasn’t a nesccarysty sir. He was not important when he left. But I’m impressed he’s at least smart enough to figure out how to leave. He was a complete dunce.” The headmaster stood fierce with his pride spilling out.   
  
The bearded man huffed and grabbed the headmaster by the shirt.

  
“You are getting my son and that is final.”He whispered into the squips ear.

  
  



	3. Squippy squap is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be the last one for now! I might make an epilogue, I lost a lot of motivation at the end, so I apologize! I'll explain anything that doesn't make sense.

Jeremy didn’t have good dreams often. Neither dreams to begin with. When he started getting dreams, was when he saw a women outside his window.

  
She waved to him with a simple smile, before it became sinister. 

  
She snarled, as she got run over by a wild horse. The horse was dripping with a black thick liquid.

 

Once he woke up from that dream, his dreams got darker, and more frequent.

 

This night though he woke up startled.

  
It was different.

  
He saw Michael.   
  
Michael was talking to a figure dressed in all blue. The figure was fading in and out from reality.

  
Michael shook it’s hand, causing Jermey to scream. Michaels eyes turned to him.

 

Michaels sincere smile was gone. Only a laughing grin that pierced through jeremy's heart. His eyes were a deep bright blue. His charismatic personality gone.

  
Jeremy sat up in the sheets he was in, looking at the scenery around him. It was the cart. He was good. All good.

 

He looked to his side feeling a bit off not having Michael right next to him like the other night.

 

His bed felt unwelcoming after a while.

  
He scoot himself up out of bed yawning, going to the chest to find new clothes.

 

He looked in finding a nice set of baggy tan shorts, sweater, and a button up shirt. 

 

He put it all on looking to the mirror in the side, the sweater felt scratchy, and a bit tight, but better than being cold.

 

He drug his feet to the cold morning mist, feeling a ghost of ominous hit him.    
  


A faint glow could be seen in the mist coming closer to him slowly.

  
He made an attempt to go back inside, but his legs froze where he stood.

 

Then he saw Michael with a lantern.

  
“Heya Jer! Comm on! Were having breakfast!” 

 

Jeremy nodded walking close to Michael.

 

They eventually reached the tent and ventured forth inside.

 

The tables and seats were set so food could be placed.

 

Jeremy smiled looking at the table filled with food.

 

He never had really good food like this before, he knows he’s probably going to get fat or something, but better than being in that hell hole.

 

He saw some trays being set down by Christine.

 

“Blueberry muffins Chrissy?” Michael shouted from the side.

 

She nodded smiling taking the muffins out of the tryas, onto the plate.

 

Jeremy sniffed the air, taking in a sweet berry smell.

 

He sighed smelling it.

 

“Like blueberries?” 

 

Jeremy nodded giggling.

 

Michael smirked and led him to the table were everyone was getting ready to sit.

 

Everyone was already chowing down on some delicious muffins.

 

Michael handed Jeremy a big old muffin, starting to eat at his own.

 

Jeremy could feel something building in his stomach.

 

An uncomfortable feeling of distrust rushed over him.

 

Why was he having an distastefully loathing for these muffins? 

 

It wasn’t the muffins.

 

It was himself.

 

He suddenly found himself shaking a bit.

 

He composed himself by letting out a sigh putting down the muffin.

 

He didn’t deserve it.

 

He didn’t need all the carbs.

 

He had a strict diet, why was he going against it?

 

He should just eat normal things.

 

Michael noticed the uncomfort in his seating, he rested his hand on Jeremy’s knee and looked to him.

 

“Hey you gotta eat, you gotta get some meat on your bones.”

 

Jeremy grinned putting his hand into Michael’s.

 

He felt himself feeling a little bit of relief wash over him.

 

He hesitantly took a bite of the muffin, signing into comfort.

 

He finished the muffin smiling contently.

 

When he put his wrapper down he looked to Michael who was gazing deeply into his eyes.

 

Michael turned away, then he started to lightly giggle...sending a flutter to Jeremy’s restless heart.

 

That reminded Jeremy…

 

“Oh Michael!” Jeremy chipped everyone turned their heads to them “I figured it out to Brooke’s Help! I love you!” Jeremy giggled lightly then turning to the rest of the table, whose mouths were parted with a look of fear.

 

No one looked disgusted, no they looked shocked. Yet all of them looked terrified, especially brooke of what was going to happen next. 

 

“Uh-y-you love me?” Michael questioned with a flat tone.

 

“Of course! Brooke explained it perfectly!”

 

Michael sent an furious glare to Brooke, as he shifted in his seat.

 

“A-are you sure? Do you know what l-love means?” Michael asked putting his hand on back.

 

“Yeah! Brooke explained it to me! Like I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I see you! And Brooke said something about wanting to protect them so I was like ‘hey that’s what I’m feeling!’ And so that’s how I found out I love you!” Jeremy giggled at the end of his long speech.

 

“Brooke” Michael groaned. “I get it you want to help me, but this ain’t-”

 

“No I wasn’t trying to get him to-”

 

“Brooke!” He sternly growled He sighed. “I c-can’t okay. I’ll be fine on my own, until he comes back but for no-”

 

“He’s not coming back Michael!” Jenna with her four mouths insisted, which sounded demonic if you ask me.

 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, his nose scrunched up.

  
“Fine whatever you guys say. But I’m not giving up! Mr. Heere hasn’t returned! So maybe he ha-”

 

“Michael give it up...He’s gone.” Rich joined in, not liking the long discussion.

  
Michael crossed his arms and stood up.   
  


“He’s not! I would know! He promised he would never forget me! He promised he would not leave me, promises are forever!” Michael started to raise his voice at the others, something he doesn’t do often.

 

“Michael it’s been 6 years, let him go.” 

 

With that Michael found tears streaming down his face. Something that stung Jeremy's heart to the point of pain. An utter pang of guilt hit jeremys heart.

  
Michael’s foot turned, and he ran off.

  
With Jeremy following.

  
“Wait Michael!”

 

Michael stopped in the ominous glaze of mist, the mist was surrounding their ever presence, creepy mysterious.

 

“D-did I do something?” Jeremy quivered biting down at his lip afterwards, trying not to cry.

 

“No-yes-maybe, god I’m not sure. I just...I can’t...I can’t do this anymore.”   
  
“What?”

 

“I c-can’t lose anyone. G-god Jeremy I can’t just-I don’t know-I really just want my Jeremy. Doesn’t mean I don’t love you, b-but I want the real Jeremy. Not-” 

 

“Am I not good enough?”

 

“What?”

 

“YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!” Jeremy shirked pushing michael “I’m not good enough, I’m not a good person. Whoa Jeremy you are a loser! Well I know that!!! I hate myself too! I guess we’re all even huh!? I-I-I hate it!” 

 

Jeremy bolted further into the cold mist ahead, leaving Michael to be torn in the heart.

 

Jeremy ran and ran before he felt water splashing against his feet, the splashing turned into crashes, before he realized he was half way in a lake.

 

He slowly descended out putting his body onto the cold muddy ground.

 

He slumped on the mud with a distressed expression plastered on his face. 

 

His hand slowly raised to his head, created a soothing motion, to relieve the pounding in his head. He felt tears escape his eyes. He tried to blink them away, yet that created more for him. 

 

He then heard a laughing behind him, that brought fear into his soul.   
  
He bolted up seeing the taller male with a slight stubble and a fairly expensive suit.   
  
“Sq-quip?!” Jeremy shredded, then tensing up at his own fear.

  
“I thought I told you not to stutter, but no matter. Your ‘real’ family wants you. But you have to follow me.” Squip showed utter disgust, by lifting his hand in such a way, like that way those preppy rich girls when their judging clothes. You know the look.

 

Jeremy was frozen, his teeth chattered with a fear ridden noise, his hair stood up.

 

He had a thought about going into the lake. Which is exactly what he did!

 

He ran into the lake going under, trying to find his way out from that devil of an ass hole. 

He found himself reaching for air, he swam up, being engulfed in an embrace. It wasn’t warm, it was tight and uncomfortable. He tried to squirm out, but he was being dragged to the mud once more.

  
The squip held a tight grip onto his hair keeping Jeremy still.

  
“Come on jeremy! Would you rather be in a normal life with your family! Or with those freaks!? Those Monsters...” The headmaster screamed into his face causing jeremy to squirm once more.

 

Jeremy tried to open his mouth to say something, yet nothing came out. All was a whimper and cry of help.

 

“Jeremy just listen to me! You need to be wonderful, not a freak like them. Go to your real f-”

  
“Fuck you” Jeremy whispered.

  
“What did you say to me?”

 

“FUCK YOU!” jeremy kicked him in the balls, causing the squip to release his grip on his hair.

 

Jeremy sprinted past the trees, the sunrise coming in view, he could see clear now.    
  
Only one thing came on his mind. Michael.

 

He moved through the trees, the buses avoiding potholes, not thinking he suddenly fell into something. Or someone.

  
He slowly hit the ground with a large thump.

 

He opened his eyes to find a darkness.   
  
Clouds were everywhere.

 

“What's your name son!?” “The storms getting closer Eve!” “We gotta go!” 

 

“Jeremy…” Jeremy spoke then clearly. “Jeremy heere.”   
  


“Take him to the house on the hill!” A faint familiar voice screamed.

He felt himself being shaken, before he opened his eyes to see the sunrise in the sky. A person in front of him blocked the sun from his eyes.

 

“Michael?” Jeremy asked with a hint of blurriness in his eyes, that solved into a clear image of a distressed michael.   
  
“Oh thank fucking god jeremy.” he then hugged onto jeremy for dear life “Never do that again.” He whispered in Jeremys ear, forbidding him to leave him.

 

Jeremy hugged back enjoying the warmth michael broguth.

 

“Michael he came back. I don’t want to go with him”   
  
“Whos him?”   
  
“I would assume it’s me.” the squip was leaning against a tree with a face of a man who is annoyed with their bratty 3 year old kid.

  
“I’m sorry sir, but this is my son Jeremy. He is posed to be in bed. You see he is not good in the head.”   
  
“He’s lying Michel. Please don’t let him take me.”   
  
“Jeremy, you know this is for your own good, Now michael was it, hand over Jeremy.” He insisted reaching his hand to Jeremy's. 

 

“What’s your name sir? And last name? I can’t be certain that your his father unt-”   
  
“His name is Jeremy heere, mine is Squip Heere.”   
  
For a second michaels eyes looked like they could pop out of his skull before he smirked.

  
“Well sir, I have you know that Jeremy, jeremy never once mentioned that his last name was here? Ear? Whatever you said, you must have the wrong boy. See ya later!” Michael grabbed onto Jeremy proving dominance then slipping away before he felt a sharp hit to his back.

  
“OH SHIII”

 

Michael fell with jeremy to the ground, “Did HE JUST WHIPPED ME! THAT IS FUCKING KINKY! WHAT THE HO-”

 

He felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, letting out a sharp shake that Jeremy has only heard in his nightmares.   
  
“If you know what's best you will allow me to have the boy, his father is offering great amounts of money for him and I am not losing that. And besides you don’t know who he really is truly, so you can’t possibly know who he is. He could be a murderer for all you know. ” He aimed is weapon of attack to Jeremy’s face Michael scrunched up his nose, going forth to Jeremy to protect him.   
  
“You can hit me, but not my Jeremy. I don’t care who he is, but I love Jeremy! And I will protect him! I-I made a promise. To protect my friends and family! I’m not breaking tha” Michael felt a slash to his face, which cause immediate bleeding. 

 

“STOP IT!” Jeremy shrieked pushing michael from another wip. Curling the whipp onto his wrist, jeremy pulled on it, causing the squip to fall.

 

“Y-you are not hurting us anymore! The only monster here is you!” Jeremy knew, that it was all over when the last thing he saw was blood.

 

The squip laid there on the ground, defenseless, asleep on a trunk of a tree.

 

Now what happened, lets just say jeremy managed to badassly kick his ass, by making him fall into a tree. Really cool…

 

But Michael being a good man he was, he said even though he’s a douche, you gotta get some medical attention. Which is what led them to the circus tent, waiting for a doctor to come and take this ass away.

 

While Michael was handling the bruises and cuts on Jeremy, he decided to speak.

  
“Jeremy I’m sorry.” Michael apologized while cleaning a slight cut on Jeremy right upper cheek.   
  
“For what?”   
  


“Not appreciating you.” He cleared his throat as he stepped back to look into Jeremy's eyes. “I’m so caught up in my Jeremy, that I didn’t realize I got a good Jeremy here. Jeremy I love you too. And I don’t know if you know the right definition of love, but god I do, and I love you. Can we start over?”   
  


Jeremy's eyes became glazed with tears and he caused them to spill out.    
  
Jeremy nodded repeatedly, before michael got a tissue for jeremy's snot running through his nose and puffy eyes that were leaking.

 

“Y-you know michael, you're my favorite person.” 

Michael made a fake gasp “Is it really true.” Then he leaned into jeremy's shoulder “I’m your favorite person.”

 

Jeremy giggled so hard causing him to feel pain in his abdomen.

 

Then they were interrupted by Rich screaming outside.

 

Then a crying chloe came into the tent.    
  
“Michael you have to see this.” 

 

That is not chloe. She does not cry who did dis. 

 

Michael got up rushing to outside of the tent. Jeremy followed, but Michael started crying when he saw the man who was there.

 

It was man who wore a navy blue suit, with a long untrimmed beard. His head was bald and his stare was soft. 

 

Jeremy hid behind Michael were the man could not see him.

 

“Hey Michael.” He spoke softly.

  
Michael ran first into a hug. THey hugged for what seemed forever before michael pulled away.   
  
“Did you find him?” Michael was shaking and fumbling, something he never did unless he was ultra nervous.

 

“I was so close, I found the last place they said they saw him b-before the storm I searched only to find an orphanage. And I asked the man named ‘squip’. He said he had a kid name jeremy, but he ran away only a day before I came. Then I asked him to help me find him. I offered a lot of money and tings I c-Why are you looking at me like that?” Mr. Heere looked honestly scared at Michaels reaction.   
  
Michael turned to Jeremy, back to Mr. Heere.

  
“I am such a fucking idiot.” Michael groaned slapping himself.

 

He went to Jeremy dragging him by the hand, watching as Mr. Heere looked deep into those blue eyes.

 

He put his hands on Jeremy's face.

  
Moving it. He moved jeremy's face and squished.    
  
Mr. Heere gasped…”Michael. Do you think?”

 

Michael nodded.

 

Jeremy on the other hand was fucking confused. 

 

“W h what are y you doing with my face?” jeremy asked muffled do to the squishing of his lips.

 

Then he felt multiple arms wrap around him.

 

Everyone was hugging him.   
  
“WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Rang throughout the air.

  
Jeremy snuck his way through looking at everyone confused.

  
“I don’t understand...I just met you guys.” 

 

“Look this might sound crazy, but you might be a long lost cool dude.” Rich gave jazz hands as he came forth to Jeremy.

 

“We can work this out together!” Michael’s voice rang throughout

 

And that they did.

  
  


  
  



	4. Hewwo ((will delete later))

Hey guys so I’m done with finals and everything. I only have a week school left and I have all A’s right now, so when summer officially starts I will have 4 months of writing and such.

Sorry for the wait on chapters I have been busy trying to get enrolled into colleges early and such.

I love you all and I will get on those chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Part two?


End file.
